


The Aftermath

by ehlonna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehlonna/pseuds/ehlonna
Summary: Short drabble that takes place after the Reunion animated short. Ashe fixes up B.O.B. and they share a moment.





	The Aftermath

“And one more twist…there!” Ashe smiles as B.O.B. gets to his feet. The omnic tilts his head and looks down at his fingers, flexes them. “Feeling better?”  
  
B.O.B. gives her a nod. Ashe sighs and places the tools in their proper place. She’s glad that B.O.B. is fully assembled and functioning again, but she can’t help but be a little pissed about the cargo they lost in the confrontation. Not to mention the blow to her ego with being tied to the loader and sent back to their hideout that way. Ashe scowls as she remembers. She wants nothing more than to find McCree and punch him in the face. Ashe tenses when she feels a tap on her shoulder. It’s B.O.B. He’s holding a tumbler of scotch. She gives him a smile, takes the glass, and downs it in one gulp. It’s a good burn. “Thanks, doll.”  
  
“What are we going to do now?” B.O.B. asks. “About the missing crate. About McCree.” he growls the man’s name. Apparently the omnic was still feeling sore about being taken apart or maybe it was just his usual animosity concerning the cowboy. B.O.B. had never been particularly fond of Jesse even back in the day when McCree was still running with them. Ashe would later figure out that it had to do with B.O.B. being sweet on her. McCree switching sides to work for Overwatch hadn’t earned him any points in B.O.B.’s book nor the fact that he had broken Ashe’s heart in the process.  
  
“What can we do?” Ashe says with a frown. She taps her nails against the glass rim. “Whatever that thing was in the crate, McCree and it are probably long gone. We’ll gather the up the gang and head back to the crash site. There’s still plenty of loot for us to salvage. Best to get there fast before the authorities show up and start cleaning it up.”  
  
B.O.B. stares at her. He’s silent and it starts to unnerve her so Ashe barks out a sharp, “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” he replies in a tone that means the opposite.  
  
“Don’t bullshit me, B.O.B.”  
  
“It’s just,” he sighs. “It’s just you’re letting McCree off easy. We should be hunting him down.”  
  
Ashe rolls her eyes. “Now why in the world would we do a fool thing like that?” she asks. “Give me a good reason.”  
  
“He insulted us. Stole from us. Betrayed us. He needs to pay.”  
  
Ashe studies him. He squirms under her scrutiny. Ashe holds up hand. B.O.B. kneels and Ashe places her palm against the cool metal of his cheek. “We ever see McCree again and I promise that you and I will kneecap him.”  
  
B.O.B.’s ocular units click open and shut as he blinks. “I want to rip off his other arm.”  
  
“Well, I don’t see why you can’t do that too.” Ashe says with a grin. She leans up and places a kiss on the area of his faceplate where a mouth would be. The bright red of her lipstick stands out against the grey of his metal and it makes her smile more. “I love that you got that special hate going on for McCree.”  
  
“Don’t like the way he treats you,” B.O.B. grumbles. He stands upright and sticks his beefy metallic hands into his pockets. “Or how he treated you.”  
  
Ashe snorts and goes over to the window looking out over the floor of the Deadlock hideout. Julian’s yelling about someone drinking the last of his beer. Hickory, one of the omnic members, points out that _she_ didn’t drink the damned beer because she’s a goddamned omnic.  
  
“McCree’s an asshole.” Ashe says after a moment. “But he ain’t an issue as long as he stays away.”  
  
“But he –”  
  
“B.O.B., you know I think it’s cute when you get all jealous and stuff, but there’s a time and a place. And this ain’t it.”  
  
B.O.B. folds his arms over his chest. “Sorry,” he mutters.  
  
Ashe turns and makes her way back to him. She wraps her arms around him in a hug. B.O.B. hugs her back, practically engulfing her with his sheer massiveness. “McCree ain’t nothing to me anymore, B.O.B.” she tells him. “He left. You stayed by my side and I love you because of that. Now,” she looks up at him. Gives him teasing grin as she asks, “Who’s my cuddly metal sugar bear?”  
  
B.O.B. let’s out a happy hum. “I am,” he answers with a contented sigh.  
  
“You’re goddamned right. Now how’s about we go back to Route 66 and get our loot, so I can come back here and rub you down with that special oil you like.”  
  
B.O.B.’s oculars brighten. “And the buffer too?” he asks, hopefully.  
  
Ashe chuckles. She reaches up and rubs at the kiss she left on his faceplate until it’s gone. “Yeah, I think I’ll whip out the buffer too. Would you like that?” B.O.B. gives an emphatic nod. “Thought you might. And after you get all nice and warmed up,” she bares her teeth in a dangerous grin, “We can play.”  
  
B.O.B.’s vents let out a hiss of steam. “On the desk?”  
  
“If you’re good. Hell, I might even let you break out the candles and drip wax on my – _Jesus Christ, Digger what the hell have I told you about knocking_?!”  
  
Digger, a squirrely type with too much energy and not enough brains, flinches. “Sorry, boss. But you told me to come and get you when the gang was ready to head out.”  
  
Ashe grunts and goes for her Viper. B.O.B. readjusts his bowler and stands straighter. “Well, no sense lollygagging. Let’s head out.”  
  
The run-in with Jesse was just a minor setback, but now that he’s gone the Deadlock Gang can get back to business as usual. Ashe had worked damn hard to get to top of the food chain and she’ll be damned if she let some scruffy traitor ruin what she worked so hard to build.  
  
She holds open the door. “Shall we, B.O.B.?”  
  
The giant omnic gives her a nod. “Let’s get what’s ours.”  


Ashe smiles. “I always do, B.O.B. I always do.”


End file.
